


Welcome, Jon

by lady_abaniko



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Riders, F/M, Family, Gen, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_abaniko/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: As Jon rode Rhaegal to the North, to Winterfell, he just wants to come home. However, Jon would have to know that home is not just to be remembered but to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me of my Westorisi Geography.

**Jon Snow**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

He was ecstatic to come back to Winterfell. It was the place to where he would call home. Always has been his home. Oh, yes, he tried finding the good in King’s Landing – a place where his father’s lineage blood drip for centuries and a seemingly near future he would have to. He also went back to Dragonstone – place where he saw the mirth, fondness, sadness and wonder in his aunt’s eyes. He wanted to respect his father – his biological father. Though he might not want it much, knowing and clinging on Dany helped him to know and get to know better the South – no – the Targaryen bloodline.

Jon Snow shook his head. He need not to remember the South for now. He had been wanted to go back to the North. His father – Rhaeger – may had lands and castles to tell his tales of, but it was Lyanna’s blood – no – it was Uncle Ned’s memories that still hold a dear hold in his heart. The Starks.

As Rhaegal swept through the clouds and the winds swept cut through them, Jon Snow saw the walls and towers of Winterfell above. Jon Snow saw – remember – the laughter of Robb, the wildness of Rickon, the curiosity of Bran, the tenacity of Arya and the gracefulness of Sansa. Within those walls and towers were the yards and halls of which the presence of Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn secure the North with their wisdom and presence. Jon Snow sighed. If only he had them to be with him. If only – Jon Snow shook his head again.

Where would he land? Where would Rhaegal land?

Rhaegal shook his head. He also roared lazily.

Jon Snow smirk, “Yes, yes, I’m sorry. Care to help me decide?”

Rhaegal winged fast and twirled them up and round.

_Guess it’s not just me who’s excited for Winterfell._

Rhaegal speed up going down. Jon Snow hold on tight and kept his breath wild. He may get used to the wind sweeping his body, but he was still get to use the change of air in his breath.

Jon Snow saw the woods, and going to the one tree that’s familiar.

_Welcome home, Jon._

Jon patted Rhaegal to slow down. As Rhaegal slow down, he saw the figure of his younger bro – cousin, Bran Stark.

_Bran._

Rhaegal landed a stone away from Bran Stark. He knelt down so that he may helped Jon went down. Looking at the people behind Bran Stark were Davos Seaworth and Lyanna Mormont.

“Your Highness” both of them greeted.

Jon smiled. He never was too practiced to formality. Jon hugged his younger brother. He clasped strongly Davos hand. He fondly touched Lyanna’s hair.

Jon looked towards the inside of the castle.

“I will not be long. I – I just want to see you all.”

“It’s your home, Jon. Always is.” Bran looked at him.

Jon gasped. “Right.” Sometimes, he had to remember, that his cousin was one of the most powerful… and mysterious person in Westeros.

Rhaegal roared, then went closer to where Bran was.

Bran smiled. He stretched his hand and patted Rhaegal’s snout. “It’s good to see you again, Rhaegal.” Rhaegal playfully patted on Bran’s hand.

Jon looked at the bond that Rhaegal and Bran had. When Jon was fighting on land with the Night King and the army he commanded, it was Bran warging with Rhaegal that was a great help on the air.

Bran’s eyes went white for a moment. Then went back to his brown ones.

“He said you had been a pain of a ride going here.”

Jon looked questioningly at Rhaegal. Davos smirked. Lyanna laughed.

“He also said that he wanted to stay in the beach facing Skagos.”

Jon looked forlornly at Rhaegal. That was where they had burn the remains of his brother Viserion. After the defeat of the Night King, Dany took upon to have a proper burial to one of her children.

_“Dracarys.” Dany ordered. Tears streamed down in her eyes._

_Two mighty roar filled the air then two winds of moldering fire went into the altar where Viserion lay._

_After the remains lit, Drogon and Rhaegal flew high, circling the flames and smoke that went from their brother, roaring laments of sadness and peace._

_It was a time of grief – not just for Dany’s child – but to all of that have fallen in the Great War._

“Alright.”  Jon faced them again. “We’ll just be here in a week. Now, I would love to see my sis – Arya and Sansa.”

Davos answered. “They’re inside, Your Grace.”

Lyanna Mormont went to Jon Snow’s side, asking about the happenings in the South. While Jon was chattering on his adventures, she took a glimpse at the two men behind them and subtlety pointed her head at Jon.

Bran just looked straight at her and smiled. While Davos waved a hand, as he helped pushed Bran’s moving chair forward.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyanna Mormont**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 

It was a funny thing being with the Starks. If you think a young maiden like her ruling one of the powerful clans in the North was odd, how much more it would have to be the people think of her liege. Direwolves as friends. All-seeing teller. A hidden prince. Those were just the men who were alive. While she was growing, even amidst of the rumors and controversies that happened before and during the War of the Kings, her family, especially her mother, still told wonderful stories of the Starks. The noble Ned. The vallant Robb. The free Rickon. She even had a glimpse of the childhood that her liege’s late uncles and aunt had – of the wild Brandon, the brave Lyanna, and the sweet Benjen.

  
_Talk to him._

  
Lyanna kept her eyes shut for a while. She knew whose voice was it. Though no sound came, but she certainly knew it was the young man in the chair who was Davos pushing. Her liege’s Bran Stark.

  
_You’ve got to keep him distracted._

  
**_Why does it have to be me again? You’re his cousin._ **

  
_Because Sansa says so. And also, Arya said you know how to talk better to Jon._

  
Ah, yes, how could she ever forget. The she-wolves. If the men of the Starks were something that people of the North gladly talked about in daylight, the women – the ladies of Winterfell – were talked in the secrets of the nights, and thus were deemed to be more powerful, more mysterious, and more revered. She smiled. Remembering how those women gained the respect in the North. While Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, The Lannister Brothers, her uncle, Bran Stark, were the ones who held the frontlines against the whitewalkers. It was Sansa and Arya Stark who help the soldier’s families morale stand strong. The mothers, wives, sisters, daughters and young ladies looked up to the Stark sisters fighting bravely with their brothers within the walls on Winterfell. She was there for a time to see how Sansa would handled the small council that gathered – strategizing for food, quarters and materials for the people that were housed in Winterfell, and a resource point for the soldiers. Arya would trained the women and children in preparation for the Whitewalkers, and if the rumors were true, served as spy for her sister. As tales of wonder grew for those who fought in the front, so were songs of respect were for the future Queen of the North and Princess of Winterfell.

  
“Your Grace, may I ask why the Queen Daenerys allowed you to come North?”

  
Jon laughed. “You never stopped to amuse me, Lady Lyanna.”

  
Lyanna fought to raise her eyebrow. “May I know why you find it so?”

  
“I thank you for your directness.” Jon smiled. “It’s one thing I have missed so much here in the North.”

  
To this, Lyanna smirked. Of course, that was one reason she loved her fellowmen. She just could not stand the politics that were going in the South. She had a better understanding of the Free Folk that Queen Sansa had allowed to be part of the kingdom than the likes of those sliver-tongued Littlefinger.

  
“You’re still one of the North, Your Grace. So, if you may answer my previous question.”

  
Jon Snow blushed. “Ahm, you see I had been restless. You know how Dany wanted me to help her rule the South. As her apparent heir, I would have to help her govern certain aspects and all. Tyrion was also a great help. But, you see – I was not – I do not know – I was – I felt lost.”

  
“Did Queen Daenerys know of your predicament?”

  
Jon grimaced. “Confronted me actually. She was the one who even pointed my state before I even know of it. Said, that she gave me a month or even half a year to go ‘figure myself out’.”

  
“That was very generous of her, Your Grace.” Davos spoke.

  
Jon laughed. “I think it would have to be the opposite. It was a way of cutting the losses of the trips, studies, and connections that I could not make because I was somehow distracted.”

  
“You had been many kind of man, Jon.” Bran finally spoke. “All of those men called by necessity. But now is not the time of necessity. You have the freedom of choosing what you want.”

  
Jon frowned. “I’m afraid so, cousin.”

  
Lyanna continued to walk alongside the men. Now that she had somehow broken the ice, Jon was now freely talking to them. She took a glimpse of the two men behind her and subtly pointed her head at Jon.

  
**_He’s near. He would have to know what happened._ **

  
Bran just looked at her and smiled.  
_Worry not. He will._

  
Davos caught a glimpse of the looks that the Prince and the Lady were talking. Davos, being there were the Queen Sansa and Princess Arya talked to Lady Lyanna, assured her with a wave of his hand.

  
They were now nearing the court hall of Winterfell. Guards awaited for the Prince’s signal to open the door. And as it was fully opened, Lyanna looked upon the expectant face not of the previous King of the North, neither the current Prince of the South, but of a young boy willing to take refuge for a time.

  
“Welcome home, Jon.” Arya smiled.

  
Jon ran through and hugged Arya.

  
For a precious moment, not only had Lyanna saw Jon laughed like never before. But for a very long time, she also saw two set of eyes twinkle more lively than before – Arya and Bran.

  
When Jon let go of Arya, he commented on her height. “Don’t grow so fast, young lady or else you may need to replace Needle sooner.”

"No need replacing, Jon. Needle would have been of great help no matter when.”

  
Jon touched Arya’s hair just like how he touched Lyanna’s before. He looked behind Arya. “Where’s Sansa?”

  
Lyanna coughed a little. She already done her part. Well, actually their part. Bran, Davos and her looked also directly at Arya, wondering how the princess would handle this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Arya Stark**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 

“That’s the third night you have not rested well.” Arya spoke to the woman on a wooden throne, to the woman who she knew as her only sister, the Queen of the North, Sansa Stark.

Sansa just smiled. “Are my eyes so dark that you have to tell me that?”

“No.” Arya went nearer, and saw the white direwolf lying still beside Sansa. “But you’re staring longer and deeper on the floor than usual.”

Sansa touched Ghost’s back. “Is there nothing I can hide from you, Arya?”

Arya smirked, “Now, why would you hide anything from me?”

Sansa smiled. “Jon’s having trouble.”

“Is Daenerys’ letter bothering you that much?” Arya was there with Sansa in reading Daenerys wrote to her fellow queen. Few were written on the happenings of the South, but much were written on what was happening to Jon.

“It has been a month since Dany have permitted him to wander.”

“Or was it Dany kicking him out of King’s Landing.”

“Arya!” Sansa laughed. “But seriously, I wanted to help Jon.”

“Has he written to you yet?”

“No. He has not.” Sansa sighed. But this time Ghost stood up and licked Sansa’s hand. “I wish I could write to him. But how can you address a flying dragon?”

Arya looked on Ghost nudging Sansa’s hand to pet him again. “Don’t worry. He’ll come when he is ready.”

~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~

Arya woke up by somebody scratching her door. Winterfell was just recovering – and guards were stationed to posts that heavily needed defense. So, Arya wondered who it would be.

Once she opened the door, she saw Ghost staring at her. She wondered what the direwolf wanted. How did he even went up in the castle?

Ghost started walking away. However he stopped when he looked back and saw Arya not following. Arya sighed. She went back to gather her coat and went out to follow Ghost.

Arya let the direwolf led her – and walked to the halls going through Sansa’s room.

As they went nearer, she saw the guards quiver. She laughed at the thought that it was because of her. However she knew it was of Ghost. People – even men of the North – still shaken by fear upon seeing a direwolf.

When Arya and Ghost stopped, the guards greeted her. “Good evening, your highness.”

“Good evening. Did the Queen wake up yet?”

One of the guards spoke, “Not yet, your highness.” He looked at his fellow guards. “Nonetheless, she woke up earlier, asking for another pail of water.”

Arya wondered. She heard Ghost growled at the door. Something was wrong. She did not have her key to Sansa’s room with her, so she commanded the guards “Open up the door.”

The guards did not move.

Arya shook her head. Brienne had trained her guards well before leaving for Tarth. “If I do something wrong against my sister, then you are free to do anything to protect her even if that means hurting me. Now, please open the door.”

The guards looked at Arya. Then one of them picked on the key and unlock the Queen’s room.

Arya went closer. Candle lights filled her sister’s room. She remembered coming at this room when she was younger. Back in the days where thunder and lightning frightened bot her and her sister, they would just dashed in went between their mother and father.

Ghost went closer to Sansa. He began to lick her hand.

Sansa did not stir.

Arya frowned. After everything that happened to her sister, Arya knew Sansa was a light-sleeper. Surely the noise that they made would have woken her up.

Ghost seemed to notice Arya’s confusion. He nudged his nose on Sansa’s head.

Arya touched on Sansa’s cheeks. “Sansa.” She tried confirming it by touching her sister’s forehead. “Guards, call on Maester Sam. The Queen’s having a fever.”

Arya looked on Ghost. Could it be? Could Sansa have warged on Ghost? Arya knew that she and her brother Brandon were wargs but they had yet to know their sister to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really know not what a warg can do in ASOIAF... so kinda making this up along the way. *Peace*


	4. Chapter 4

**Brandon Stark**

\------------

 

They have gathered in the chamber of his sister, the Queen of the North, his red-haired sister… Sansa. If Brandon would look down further, he would have found the resemblance of the woman whose arms gave him comfort and eyes that gave security when he was young. He would remember the voice that would always remind him not to climb heights, but he remembered that he also chose to forget those words… and sadly for a time, he also forgot that voice.

“What happened to you?” The voice of his other sister, the black-haired one… Arya.

Brandon watched as his sisters communicate to one another. Although he remembered things that Brandon Stark had not personally experienced as the Three-Eyed-Raven, he was sad… no, numb, to know that some of Brandon Stark’s memories, he forgot. But those were memories of his past. He vowed to remember the memories he was making now and in the future.

Sansa just stared back at the window.

Arya sighed. “Sansa, what happened to you?”

“What happened to me?”

It was a sincere answer. He spoke. “You had a fever for three days… But you slept for five days.” He looked at Arya, asking if whether to tell their sister or not.

Arya spoke. “You were breathing but you would not wake.”

His sister… his red-haired sister… looked to them silently, then on her trembling hands that she rested on her lap. Her breathing was long and hard. His black-haired sister… sighed and sat beside Sansa. “We will talk later. Take some rest. Worry not, Davos and Lyanna handled the affairs well.”

“I am sorry,” Sansa closed her eyes.

Brandon looked upon his sisters. Family. Duty. Honor. Yes, they were Starks, but running through their veins were also the Tully words. It was family that sought them for each other. It was duty that held them to their roles: he, the Three-Eyed-Raven; Arya, the Thousand-Face Assassin; and Sansa, the Queen of the North. It was honor that also held them to release one of their own: their cousin, Jon. Nonetheless, though as much as they would want to live up to those words; Brandon knew that they were just ordinary men. They were not gods. “You don’t have to be. You’re a person. Some people got sick some times.” He smiled.

Sansa looked at him. “Thanks, Bran.”

_Bran_. It has been a long time he have heard that name. Or was Sansa has been calling him all that time. He stiffened for a moment. The turmoil within showed visibly. His red-haired sister did not caught it, but if the clench-fist reflex of his black-haired sister has shown, his discomfort might have been caught by her.

Sansa grab hold of Arya’s hand, “I wish to take some sleep.” She looked at the window, the bright rays of the Spring skies pouring out to her chamber. “Wake me up when it is time for lunch.”

“I’ll just call on Gilly to be with you.”

“Thank you.” Sansa looked on us. “I wanted to hug both of you, but I simply do not have the strength yet.” She laughed. “Could you – may I – may you hug me for a moment?”

Arya struggled a bit, “You’re such a sap.” However, she went on gave their sister a hug. Sansa just teasingly smiled at him. And mouthed “she is one, too.”

For a moment, Bran remembered that they have also done this before, way back when they were just simply children. No Three-Eyed-Raven. No Thousand-Face Assassin. No Queen of the North. He also remembered, there was Robb. There was Rickon. There was Jon. There was Mother. There was Father. And at that moment, Bran felt no numbness, but also pain and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update. :) Please comment down your reviews and all. Love lots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some dreams - or were those memories?

 

**Sansa Stark**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 

 

_It was one winter day when they had come barging into our walls. What I and my sister prepared and dreaded already came – the White Walkers, and the Others. Our Brother Bran had told us they were hoards of them, but we know not when and where they were. Have never seen them yet. But have heard of them – heard of them from the people I really cared about._

_My sister, Arya, had seen one of them, as she dared to come and visit the Wall. We argued at that time. I wanted her to stay at Winterfell – with me and Bran. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. But she cried out that she was going there for our pack, too. Jon. He was there, commanding the troops alongside his aunt. But though she may not say it, I know one person whom she also wanted to see._

_“You know, he will forgive you, right.”_

_“Why am I the one who needs forgiveness, he’s the one who’s bloody stupid insisting to man the Wall?”_

_“I’m not talking about Jon.”_

_“Oh, yes, we’re talking about Jon, who else are we talking about?”_

_I laughed. She may learnt to wear a thousand faces, but I have come to read her face – pretending not to show concern, or let her emotions run wild, of which we both know they were currently out of control. “A man you called ‘Bull’, a bastard son of Robert Baratheon, a friend of whom we called Gendry.”_

_“The idiot.” Arya paced in front of me. “Why does him got to be involved in what we’re discussing, oh, Lady of Winterfell?”_

_I sighed. Did she always ran away? “The man just told you that he loves you, and you ran away. A day before he went to the Wall.”_

_“Did Bran told you that?” She was seething._

_I squirmed in my seat. “No. I just happened to passed by when you two were talking.”_

_“We were talking for minutes, Sansa. Why were you spying on me? I thought you better not to be like Littlefinger.”_

_I rose to my seat, letting my height tower her. “Do not. Ever. Compare me. To that filth… I am your sister, Arya. I am first your sister before I ever became the Lady of Winterfell. Would it be a disgrace if I had wanted to know more about of my sister because for all the times we’ve been together, you have never told me what was happened and what is happening about you?”_

_“It does not matter. Winter is here.”_

_“And, so spring shall be after.”_

_“We may not live after this war.”_

_Fear. For the first time I saw fear in the eyes of this brave woman. “But we can live in the middle of it. Just because winter is in our midst does not mean it has to be in our hearts.” I sat down again. “We can’t try to run with fear, Arya. These people – The North, we need faith more than fear.”_

_Arya faced me on the other side. “Then send me to the Wall. I need to see what we are facing. I promise, I’ll be back.”_

_I shook my head. Not believing on what I had to say. “Be careful. Both your heart and health.”_

_It has been a month when my sister came back from the Wall. She never actually talked about her and Gendry, but there was an ease that I found at her presence. But there were also a determination I have found in defending Winterfell._

_“I have talked with Daenerys – “_

_“The Queen.”_

_“ – and she had offered to let some of her men to come back from the Wall, especially those who could not stand the bitter cold out there.”_

_“And you think they’re enough to help us defend ourselves?”_

_“No. We have to train our women and children too.”_

_My sister came down and take command with the troops that the Queen gave to her. I knew she came from Essos but I was yet to learn how much Essos came to her as she address both in Dothraki and Meerenese to the men who were with her._

_I have yet to change the schedule of our routine. The hall were given a time to train women by batch. I was not exempted. It was here I started to hear the names they have given us, The She-Wolves of the North. I smirked. In my mind, I was happy to let them think of that. It was even more appropriate when Ghost would walk besides us or stay with Bran. But for me, I never really felt like a direwolf like my siblings had. They were fierce and brave. To be honest, I just want to survive._

 

* * *

_The end was nearer – it was either we make it or it breaks us. Bran insisted on going outside to our weirwood tree. His powers were more accurate and powerful there. I insisted that Brienne, Ghost and the rest of the guards went with him._

_I was in one of training ramps when I saw White Walkers came running towards my brother’s company. Brienne had one of them rushing on. Some men were guarding my brother. But there came a time that all of them were fighting, but there was one who came rushing towards Bran._

_I looked at Ghost, and screamed, “No.”_

_And I fainted at that moment._

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you, Your Grace?”

“Gilly.” I smiled. “It was nice of you stay here with me.”

“Princess Arya insisted that I be with you, Your Grace.”

“Thanks.” I tried to reach up a pail of water, but my hands were still shaking. Why those memories were coming back? “Tell me, what do they think was happening to me?”

Gilly blushed. “I think it was not mine to speak of, Your Grace.”

 “I’m your queen, it is for you to answer my question.”

Gilly stammered, “I’m sorry, Your Grace. It is just –“

I reassured her with my hand holding hers. “I was just loosening you up.” I sighed.

“You were warging with Ghost… but yet to know how to control it.”

I laughed. I? Be able to warg? I have seen Bran warg. He’s the Three-Eyed Raven. Seen Arya warged for a time with Nymeria, to help her better lead the pack Nymeria established. I know not Jon whether he learnt to warg with his direwolf and the dragon, but he sure learnt to communicate with them.

Then why was I warging on Ghost again?

 


End file.
